Want u back
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: Edward, Al, Roy, Hawkeye and the rest of the crew is on a karaoke-bar. They sing, drink and gets wasted. Ed sings a sing to Roy, does he get it, will he leave Hawkeye or reject Edward? Read and find out. Tha story contain RoyxRiza, later on RoyEd? and Al has his own body.


**Name: **Want u Back

**Pairing: **Roy x Edward

**Warning (for this chapter): **Alcohol, Roy x Riza, bad singing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, the song "want u back" or anything else in this story, only the idea and the plot.

**A/N: **This is kinda AU, they got cellphones (Roy does at lest) and Al has his own body and Ed's body is normal too, but he's still smaller that Al.  
The rating may raise later on for further chapters.

* * *

They were at a Karaoke bar, everyone a little tipsy, even Hawkeye. The whole crew was with them, including Edward and Al. they had all been up on the scene, sung a song they chose themselves, or was the next one to do so. Edward hadn't been on the scene yet, but it was his time next.

So, now it was his turn. And he new too well what song to sing.

He walked to the scene, passing Hawkeye. He stopped, laid a hand on her shoulder and said: "Don't take this song to your heart." and then he walked up on the scene, grabbed the microphone and chose a song.

Hawkeye blushed, hoping that Edward wouldn't sing some love song to her or something.

Roy saw Ed saw something to his girlfriend. Yes, Hawkeye and he were dating. He couldn't hear what he said, but he saw her blush then he was walking up on the scene. What exactly had he said to her?

Edward placed himself in front of the screen with the lyrics with the mic in hand. He waited until the melody began, then he moistured his lips and began to sing:

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away-way-way_

Edward's eyes found Roy's before he continued to sing:

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns_

Edward's eyes shot to Hawkeye for a second before they went back to Roy.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_And everywhere we went, come on! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want u back _

_I want u back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want u back _

_I want u back _

_Wa-want u, want u back_

Edward unfasten the mic from were it was and took a step forward, still looking at Roy.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy _

_She ain't got a thing on me _

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans _

_You clearly didn't think this through _

_If what I've been told is true _

_You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo_

He made the classic "boo-hoo" movement, just outside the corner of his left eye, holding the mic with his automatic-arm.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_And everywhere we went, come on! _

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want u back _

_I want u back _

_Wa-want you, want you back _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want u back _

_I want u back _

_Wa-want u, want u back_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine _

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh _

_Ohhh, and you might be with her _

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_And now you're doing them with her _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _

_You got me, got me like this!_

_Boy you can say anything you want _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

_I want u back _

_I want you back _

_Wa-want u, want you back _

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _

_I want u back _

_I want u back _

_Wa-want u, want u back_

_Ohhh, I want you back _

_I want u back _

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want u back _

_I want you back _

_Wa-want u, want u back_

The song ended and Edward broke the eye contact with Roy, leaving the scene. He went over to Al and sat down, ignoring the stare Roy gave him in his neck.

"Wow big brother, I didn't know that you were that bad at singing!" He almost fell of the chair because of laughing.

"Continue to laugh and I make you hit the floor faster that you can say sorry." Edward wasn't in the mood for joking around about his voice tonight. Normally, in cases like these he really didn't care about his singing voice, and tonight wasn't an exception, but he just wasn't in the mood to joke around with Al.

Hawkeye went over to Edward and Al's table and sat down beside Edward.

"What was that, Edward?" she asked him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A song to our dear colonel. You didn't take it to your heart, did you?" he asked her and looked her in the eyes to see if she dared to lie.

She looked away. "Not really, but it wasn't fair anyway."

Edward shrugged and said: "Maybe, but if Mustang gets it, it's all right." He looked at her again. "Plus, I told you not to take it to your heart."

"I know..." She stood up and walked over to Roy and sat down, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Roy continued to stare at Edward's neck, like he tried to talk to him without words. Edward continued to ignore the stare and tried to get something good out of the rest of the night.

* * *

Edward and Al got way more that tipsy, actually, they drank themselves so wasted that they almost couldn't stay on their own feet. Everyone except Roy and Hawkeye. And because they were the only ones back, they got the duty to bring Edward and Al home. Hawkeye was pretty wasted herself, so she said to Roy that she just would walk home, if he got the Elric brothers home. He kissed her on the cheek and told her that he would join her then the brothers were safe in their beds. She nodded slowly and began to walk.

Roy hooked Edward and Al up under their arms. They were pretty heavy, but he managed to carry them most of the way, of cause they had to walk by themselves too.

They arrived to the Elric's house. It wasn't big, but it may still have cost the brothers pretty much to buy.

Roy walked them up to the door and checked it the door was locked. It wasn't. What were those idiots thinking then they left the house?

Roy sighed, opened the door and walked inside the house. Al took his hand up to his mouth and Roy let go of him so he could run to the toilet and throw up. That left him with Edward. He looked down at the blond, and didn't like what he saw, Edward had fallen asleep. He sighed again, heavier this time and scooped him up in his arms. He them walked upstairs and found Al in his bed.

"Hey, Al?"

No answer. He sighed again and walked over to the next door, hoping to find Ed's room. It wasn't. He then tried the next door and the next one again, still nothing. He then walked back and tried the door on the other side of Al's room. And how was he lucky, it looked like this room could pretty much belong to Edward. He walked into the room and over to the bed. He tried to lay the boy on his bed but failed, he had a strong grab on Roy's jacket. He tried to wriggle out of his jacket but didn't succeed, instead Ed moved in his sleep, dragging Roy with him. He just managed to not crush the blond under his weigh in the fall. He ended up lying beside Ed holding him in his arms. He told himself that he should get free and goes to Hawkeye's, but the alcohol told him to take this chance, maybe he could get Ed back in the morning.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, letting the sleep take him in its arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of a cliffhanger, I know, but if I get enough nice review there wants more, I'll write another chapter to you all.


End file.
